


now sissy that walk

by invader



Series: Alola!! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invader/pseuds/invader
Summary: Red's a sucker for anything Pikachu and Green is absolutely vain enough to wear clothes that fit his namesake.





	now sissy that walk

Green examined a rack of hats as Red waited impatiently– they'd been in this store for far longer than Red would ever consider, all thanks to Green– who was carrying a pair of bright green fucking  _ capris _ .   
"What, don't think I could pull it off?" Green joked, sending his husband a grin. Red rolled his eyes.   
  
Green’s gaze drifted over to a yellow cap– one with familiar black-tipped ears and a mousey face printed on it. He grinned as he took it off the rack and sat it over Red's other hat. Red blinked at the sound of canvas against canvas and shot his partner a look.   
"It's perfect!" Green cackled, obviously having a hard time not losing his shit. Red looked in the little swivel mirror that hung off the side of the rack.   
  
Green watched in horror as Red's expression softened and he adjusted the cap.   
"Wait, you're not  _ actually _ –"   
_ Are you ready to go? _ Red signed.   
" _ Red _ –"   
Red headed towards the checkout counter, nodding a greeting towards the clerk– who was obviously amused at the scenario before her.   
"Red, I swear to–"

The cash register dinged.

“Have a good day!”   


 

* * *

  
  
"So did you buy that because you  _ actually _ have shit taste, or just to fuck with me?" Green asked him later.   
Red shot Green a glare as he adjusted his new hat.    
"I  _ mean _ , did you buy that because you actually  _ like _ it, or just to fuck with me?" Green rephrased.   
Red shrugged. Green stared at him.   
"You're joking."

_ You’re one to talk _ . Red pointedly glanced at the pair of horrendously bright green capris Green had changed into.

  
Green scoffed.  _ Obviously _ , Red didn’t understand style . Green considered him lucky that his husband was an expert.

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this written since like march but i didnt post it until now bc its so short it just.  
> hhhmmm
> 
> also thanks to everyone who left nice comments and kudos on my other pokemon fics!!!!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ i love you guys !!!!  
> i still intend to continue my other fics!!! ive had a lot going on honestly and i also have like 900 other things im writing simultaneously because i have So Many Ideas its driving me a little crazy
> 
> literally i have  
> -a darker, higher stakes game canon AU  
> -multiple highschool/college AUs  
> -multiple blurbs that have specific universes i havent fleshed out around them  
> -pokemon world tournament fic  
> -alola gettin' together fic  
> -a fucking grocery store au  
> -green character study  
> -doctor green au ft problem child patient red
> 
> i also have been moving my stuff from my phone notes to google docs because its so much easier and more wonderful than notes is  
> take it from me kids  
> use google docs
> 
> so everything is kind of a mess right now!! but its a mess of passion and i'll get it cleaned up, at some point. until then expect little blurbs like this!! i like doing these, they make me feel productive...
> 
> anyway...if you wanna get my attention hmu @larvalrin on twitter or at http://spaceinvader.co.vu/  
> see ya in the next one!!


End file.
